


Arrival

by meletes_muse



Series: Times and Places [4]
Category: Sanctuary (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meletes_muse/pseuds/meletes_muse
Summary: A young Sam Carter arrives at the Sanctuary.This short fic is part of a series of non-chronological drabbles. It's a Stargate/Sanctuary crossover focussing on Sam's relationship with the Sanctuary. The story begins in July 1979, when Sam is a young teenager, and is told using multiple POVs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Sanctuary or Stargate.

July 1979

Old City - Sanctuary

 

It was almost ten thirty when Sam heard a soft knock at her bedroom door.

“Uh, yes?” she called.

A woman she recognized as her aunt popped her head round the door. She was really her Mom’s cousin, but Mom had always insisted she be polite and call her Aunt Helen. “Might I come in?” she asked.

“Uh, sure, Aunt Helen,” Sam said, watching as the tall brown-haired woman closed the door softly behind her and crossed the room, taking a seat on the edge of Sam’s bed. Her eyes flicked to the book that Sam was reading. “May I?” she asked, holding out her hand. There was something old-fashioned about Helen, about the way she spoke and held herself. Sam thought she wouldn't be out of place in some of the TV costume dramas her Mom had loved to watch.

Helen smiled when she saw the title, “ _The War of the Worlds_. I never was very convinced by the space gun as a mode of interplanetary travel.”

“I guess it was logical back then.” Sam shrugged.

Helen made a noncommittal noise, the kind most adults made when they thought they knew more than you, but that you were too young and too stupid to understand. She sighed inwardly. _When would people stop treating her like a kid?_

“I apologize for not being here to greet you this afternoon,” Helen went on, “I’m afraid my work here sometimes takes me out of the country.”

“That’s okay,” Sam said quietly. She was used to taking care of herself anyway.

“I trust that Barney made you feel welcome?”

Sam nodded. She liked Barney. He’d been gruff and a bit grumpy, but there was something about him that reminded her of the way her Dad used to be.

“And you met Henry?” Helen persisted.

Sam nodded again. He'd hovered awkwardly in the hall when Barney had introduced him, staying just long enough to mutter a hello before fleeing back to his room. But he was obviously a massive geek - his _Star Wars_ t-shirt had told her that much - so maybe they'd find something to talk about.

“Good,” Helen smiled, standing. “Tomorrow, I’ll give you the tour.”


End file.
